Laundry Room
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: V/B. Vegeta and Bulma get locked in the laundry room, interesting huh? get-together fic as usual. R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Laundry Room

Rating: R

humor/romance

Author: Washu the Goddess

Author's notes: HELLO!!!!! OK, this story is very weird.  I wrote half of it almost a year ago, so over half of it is very very stupid!! But, since i dont want to go back and rewrite ¾ quarters of this, you are just gonna have to deal with it! So fuck off!  Lol, sorry, please dont fuck off i want you to read this!  Hee hee hee sorry just had some fun with my lavender haired saiyan, so sorry to be so disoriented!  Lol!!!  Ok, anyway. This is really really old and its the normal everyday fighting over food thing so please deal with my following of the crowd with these fics!  MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!  So when your done, tell me if it should be up for a tony award, same old same old, or should be torn to mad pieces by barbarians of the south seas and fed to the werewolves of Central Park!  (by the way, if you tell me to ruin my precious story that I spent long laboring hours slaving over, SCREW YOU!) Thanks and enjoy.        

"Would you please shutup?"

            "NO! i'm a saiyan you filthy woman!  I need more food than this!"

            "No you dont! if you eat anymore you are going to become a fat saiyan!"

            "I dont care what you think, NOW MAKE ME MORE FOOD!"

            Bulma and Vegeta were arguing yet again.  Every time they fought, the reason seemed less and less practical.  This time, Bulma didn't make enough food for Vegeta's satisfaction.  

            "How are you ever going to satisfy that weakling boyfriend of yours if you can't even give me enough food?"  Vegeta hissed at her.  Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "At least Yamucha is going to be a decent THIN man all his life, while you will end up looking like Yokozoona!"

            Vegeta snarled at her.  "I'd much rather be like that than marry a wench like you!"

            That did it.  Bulma leaned towards him and slapped him squarely acrossed the face.  Vegeta winced at the impact, rubbing the side of his face where she had smacked him.  he lowered his hand and Bulma could see a red mark forming.  Then she realized how badly her hand hurt.  "Oh...ooowwww" she mumbled, rubbing her hand.  Vegeta recovered quickly and seized her arm.  "How dare you lay a finger on me you little slut!" he spat at her.  Then he whipped her to him, still holding her arm, then flung her away.  Bulma slammed into the wall, slumping to the floor after she hit it.  She sat there, shaken, tears blurring her vision.  She wouldn't look up at him, afraid of what he might do. 

            "Stupid woman" Vegeta muttered, stepping around her and out of the kitchen.  Bulma didnt move until she heard the door slam.  She looked up and then stood and brushed herself off.  Her arm was beginning to bruise and a thin line of blood was beginning to seep from Vegeta's nails clawing into her and him wrenching so hard on her arm.  Bulma sniffed as she held back her sobs.  She was not going to let Vegeta's harsh actions make her cry again.  Instead, she grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it over in anguish, sending Vegeta's plate and other assortments scattering across the linoleum.  Bulma then let out a cry of frustration and left the kitchen, not even worrying about the mess she had just made.  She headed upstairs to tend to her arm, which was now bleeding more steadily.  Some blood had dripped onto her clothes as well.  Even though Vegeta managed to upset her everyday, this was the first time he had ever drew blood, and to tell the truth, she was a little scared.  But even so, she hated him.  Bulma decided then that she had never loathed anyone the way she did Vegeta.

Yeah yeah boring chapter it'll get better


	2. ...stuff happens

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "That woman is such a baka!" Vegeta exclaimed to no one in particular as he headed out to his mini capsule for more training.  He pulled the door open to the capsule and stepped inside.  Vegeta removed his shirt, pants, and shoes, so he was left in just some black spandex shorts.  He calculated the computer to set it at 470 over the earth's gravity, then began to train.

            A couple hours later, Vegeta was lying on the capsule floor, panting heavily.  He managed to reach up and switch the gravity back to normal, heaving a great sigh when he felt 470 times lighter.  He had trained harder than he had in a couple weeks, and even though he didnt want to stop, he was beginning to wonder if his body could take it much longer.  He was mad tired, and every inch of his body ached.  He slowly hauled himself up, gathered his clothes, then headed back to the capsule corp.

            Vegeta went upstairs and immediately into the shower.  Even he had to admit, he smelled about as good as a 12 year old boy without deodorant in the middle of July.  Vegeta then stepped out of the shower and dried off, assembling his night clothes, which consisted of white cotton long pants. He hung his towel  (drying cloth ha ha) up then headed down the hall to his bedroom.  On his way, he passed Bulma's room.  Vegeta noticed the door was open, but the light wasn't on, so he glanced in.  There was Bulma, laying on top of her bed, clothes, shoes, everything still on, fast asleep. Vegeta unconsciously stepped into the dark room, looking at her.  His eyes quickly fell to her bandaged arm, which he knew right away was his doing. " She deserved it" Vegeta told himself, he still felt badly for hurting her physically like that.  Deep down he knew he had gone too far.  Vegeta sighed and sat at the edge of her bed, watching her face for any signs of disturbance.  He carefully removed her shoes and sweater, leaving her in just her sundress.  He slowly took her hair out of the headband, careful not to pull any of her hair.  Then he stood up, took the comforter off the end of her bed, and covered her with it.  Vegeta looked at her, satisfied, then left the room.

            When Bulma awoke, the first thing she saw was faded darkness.  "What the heck?" she asked herself, when she realized something was covering her.  She thrashed her legs around and pulled herself out of her bed.  "Oh.  A blanket."  she thought, feeling rather stupid.  Then she backtracked.  "Wait a second...if I'm not mistaken, I fell asleep counting the flowers on my rug...I wasn't even prepared for bed, and now my shoes, head band, and sweater are on the floor! huh.."  Bulma pondered this for a moment, and then let it go.  *Oh well* she thought, going into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

            "Gotta hurry Gotta hurry!" Bulma said to herself, rushing around applying lipgloss, tending to her hair, and slipping on her shoes all at the same time.  Even though her office was in her basement, she knew her dad wouldn't be thrilled that she was late, especially because it wasnt exactly difficult to get there.  "Except for one obstacle" Bulma mumbled as she entered the kitchen where Vegeta was waiting impatiently.  "What took you so long woman?" he asked crossly. "Breakfast isn't going to make itself you know!"  Bulma ignored his glare as she washed her hands.  "Maybe its about time you learned how to cook, then huh." she answered.  Vegeta just growled and turned back to the table.  Bulma threw some eggs on the frying pan and began tossing them hurridly.  She slapped them on a plate and set them down in front of Vegeta.  "Here. Eat. Late. Bye!" Bulma called as she ran out of the kitchen and down the stairs.  "But-urrg" Vegeta gave up and dug into his breakfast.  "Ugg she didn't put any seasoning on these...now where does she keep it?" Vegeta murmured as he ransacked the shelves for seasoning.  Then he found a cupboard chock full of different bottles.  "WOMAN!!!! COME HERE!!!" Vegeta yelled down the stairs.  "I don't have time right now! im late as it is! Whatever you think you need you can get yourself!!!" A very irritated Bulma answered.  Vegeta uttered a "damn bitch" and stormed back into the kitchen.  "OK lets see.  We have..salt...vanilla...garlic...soy..hmm garlic sounds ok" Vegeta said as he took the garlic out of the cubboard.  "Now she usually puts lots on, so.." he trailed off, pouring garlic all over his eggs.  "Well that will do it." Vegeta stood back, almost proud of himself for making half his own breakfast.  He tossed the garlic aside and sat down to take a bite of his breakfast.  "Ha.  now this will show that stupid baka I am capable of making foo-ggggaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, spitting the eggs out.  He went into a fit of coughs and fell on the floor, gagging.

            "THUMP!"

            "What in the world?" Bulma looked up from her papers after hearing a very Vegeta-sounding yell and 'thump' above the ceiling of the basement.  "Oh i'd better go see what he's done now." she sighed, going up the stairs.

            Bulma entered the kitchen, then immediately stepped out, holding her throat.  "Ugg! garlic....aaahhhgg.. oh vegeta..." she said to herself.  Then she re-entered, this time breathing through her mouth.  She looked down. There was Vegeta lying by the sink, still coughing.  Bulma kneeled down next to him and held his head up, patting his back trying to get the last of the coughs out of him.  "Vegeta what on earth did you DO?" Bulma asked.  "strong....so very very strong.." Vegeta mumbled.  Bulma let go of him, stoodup, and got him a glass of water.  "Here." she offered.  Vegeta took it and gulped it down with one swig.  "haaaaaa......" he sighed.  "Now what in the hell did you do to my kitchen??????" Bulma yelled at him, losing all of her sympathy when she saw her cubboards ransacked and garlic powder all over the floor.  "I...needed stuff on my eggs..you didn't put any on so this is your fault woman!" Vegeta barked at her, standing up, challenging her.  Bulma looked right back at him.  "You used all of the garlic powder! my cubboards are all out of order! What possessed you to do that? why didnt you just ask??"  Vegeta barely controlled his temper.  "because you wouldn't come up" he said through gritted teeth.  "Well its all over now." Bulma dismissed the subject, taking a broom and sweeping the floor.  "My cupboards are screwed up, but that's nothing we cant fix.  And for future reference, use pepper, not garlic" and she went back downstairs.  Vegeta stood there, slightly surprised.  *She didn't throw a fit like I thought she would.... hmm.* he thought.  Then he realized he still hadn't eaten.  "HEY WOMAN! I STILL HAVE TO EAT YA KNOW!!!!!" he roared down the stairs.  "THERE'S GRASS OUTSIDE, GO EAT THAT!!!! ITS PROBABLY GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAY!" Bulma screamed back to him.  Vegeta again muttered something about a 'fucking bitch' then ransacked the refrigerator.  He knew Bulma wouldn't be pleased, but what did he care.  He ended up eating a loaf of bread and a box of fruit loops, washing it all down with one of Bulma's slim fast drinks.  "I guess she isn't going to be as slim as fast" Vegeta smirked evilly, then headed out to train.

            "DING...DONG.."  Bulma hurried to the door.  "I'm coming!" she said loudly as she tugged the door open.  "Hey babe."  "Yamucha!" Bulma squealed, hopping into his waiting arms.  "I haven't seen you in soooo long!" she said.  "Yeah I know.  I have been pretty busy training.  I figure if I can't become a super saiyan, I might as well get as close as I can" Yamucha explained.  "So do you want something to eat or anything?" Bulma asked when they had sat down in the living room.  "Nah. I'm pretty sure you are low on food as it is, having Vegeta in the house and all. speaking of which, where is Vegeta?"  Yamucha asked, looking around. Bulma rolled her eyes.  "That stupid moronic violent man is training in his capsule." she answered.  "Oh of course I should have figured.  God, he must be majorly over heating! its like 100 degrees!"  Yamucha commented, glancing out the window at the capsule.

            "Tell me about it." Bulma agreed, rolling up her sleeves.  Yamucha then noticed balma's bandaged arm. "Bulma? What in God's name happened to your arm?"  Bulma looked down, obviously uncomfortable.  "Vegeta got mad at me again...Only this time he resorted to violence..yamucha please dont say anything to him you will only make matters worse."  Bulma added quickly.  But Yamucha was already fuming.  "He hit you??" he asked.  "Well, not exactly.. more...flung me" Bulma answered hesitantly.  "That lousy asshole! I outta bury him in the front yard!" Yamucha exclaimed angrily.  'Oh Yamucha please don't do anything.  We are still on speaking terms, I don't need that baka ignoring me totally." Bulma pleaded.  Yamucha's face softened.  "Alright..but if he ever lays a finger on you again,  you tell me....ok?"   

            "I will."


	3. Dinnah is sa'ved! and maybe the lights w...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Woman you got my dinner done?"  
"Almost."  
"Well by the time I come down stairs I want it ready!"  
"I'll see what I can do vegeta."  
"urg."  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard Vegeta climbing the stairs. She finished Vegeta's dinner and placed his food on the table in front of this place. She then arranged her food to her liking directly across from him. The steady patter of rain drops had been sounding for the past 20 minutes, and a flash of lightning nearly made Bulma drop her plate. Bulma quickly covered her plate with food she wanted, because she knew if she wasted one second, there wouldn't be any left after Vegeta tore through it. Bulma then sat at her spot, waiting for him patiently.   
Thunder cracked loudly when Vegeta walked in, causing him to raise his eyebrows ever so slightly. Bulma looked up at him carefully, and couldn't help but notice how...good he looked. He was wearing a midnight blue collared short sleeved button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, and his jeans fit perfectly. Then she noticed something. "Vegeta.... are you wearing cologne?" Bulma asked hesitantly. Vegeta looked away a little. "So what if I am. What's it to you." he retorted. 'Oh nothing. Dinners ready." Bulma dismissed it. Vegeta sat down across from her and piled the rest of the steaks onto his plate, covering them with mashed potatoes, topping it off with the remaining green beans. Bulma couldn't help but giggle slightly at the amount of food he took. Vegeta stopped in mid-bite, swallowed, and glared at her. "What? Haven't you ever seen someone eat before?" Bulma smiled as she brought her fork full of beans to her mouth. "No one as hungry as you!" and she stuffed the fork in her mouth. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Everything was silent for about 5 minutes, with just the sounds of silver wear clattering and the distant rain on the roof, and the every few moment crack of thunder. Lightning flashed softly, and pretty soon it wasn't even noticeable. *This is almost....peaceful. Just me and him eating in silence. Not because we are mad at each other, but just...because.* Bulma thought to herself, watching Vegeta eat. Vegeta was too busy stuffing his face to notice Bulma staring at him. That lasted until the last speck of food was gone from Vegeta's plate. When he looked up, he saw Balma staring directly into his eyes. "Woman what do you want? Am I growing a horn from the middle of my face or something?" Vegeta asked, irritated. Bulma shook herself from her thoughts. "Oh no..Sorry. I'll get those dishes." She said hurridly, jumping up and taking them from the table. "Good to see you do a little work around here" Vegeta commented snidly. Bulma turned to face him, annoyed. "Look Vegeta, like you do anything around here! so I would keep your stupid remarks to yourself." Vegeta glared at her harshly and stood up, now angry. "Why should I you baka? I train all day to keep your ass safe, and I want some respect! I am a prince!" Bulma looked at him in disbelief. "The only reason you keep 'my ass safe' is because I just happen to live on this planet too! And YOU think you need respect? Well what about me? you treat me like a dog, and you still expect me to have ambition to wait on you hand a foot?"  
"Yes I do."  
"You are such a baka!" Bulma yelled at him, barely keeping her grip on the dishes, wanting to hit him over the head with them. Vegeta smirked.  
"You are nothing to me, woman. Once I surpass Kakarotto, its bye-bye earth, meaning bye-bye woman!" he said evilly. Bulma glared at him, trying to hold back tears. She had never felt so worthless, even though she would never admit that to Vegeta.   
"I hate you, do you know that? I absolutely positively LOATHE every stinking inch of your being!" Bulma said venomously.  
"Good." Vegeta replied casually, still smirking at her.   
"Why you crappy arrogant ignorant selfish lying shitfaced bastard! and I was going to tell you that you looked nice but how can a horrible little nit like you even possibly-AHH!" Bulma interrupted her best comeback yet with a small scream as a huge roar of thunder rumbled the house, making the earth seem to vibrate. When this sounded, Balma immediately dropped the plates in shock. They crashed to the floor, making an obscene amount of noise. Vegeta jumped back when Bulma dropped them, not wanting to get glass fragments near him, but luckily, only one plate shattered. Bulma groaned and knelt down to pick up the pieces of porcelain glass scattered everywhere. Vegeta just looked down at her as she did so. Then when she went to pick up the biggest piece, her hand grazed over a sharp edge, slitting her palm. "OWWW!" Bulma screeched, clutching her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her hand down in pain, holding her hand to her chest. "Dammit!!! Why do i always have to try and fucking KILL MYSELF?? Vegeta will you get- huh?" before she could finish her muffled sentence, Vegeta was already on the floor beside her taking her hand from her chest. Bulma looked at him in awe as he examined it. *He actually looks as if he knows what he's doing!* Bulma thought, amazed. She watched him as he traced the wound with his finger, then closed his hand around her palm to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. Bulma then noticed how his hands were so much bigger than hers, nearly twice the size. She also noticed he had nice hands. Not the normal guy sweaty hot hands, but his hands were smooth and dry, not sweaty like half the guys she knew. Vegeta reached up and grabbed some napkins off the table and wrapped them around her hand. "Hold these on here until you get upstairs to fix it. I'll help you bandage it" Vegeta instructed, wiping his hand of access blood on an extra napkin. "Thanks" Bulma mumbled, and she stood up. Vegeta stood up with her. Bulma went to the drawer where she kept her first aid kit. She took out some gauze, and Vegeta helped her wrap it around her hand.  
"There. That should do it woman" Vegeta said.  
"Arigatou" Bulma said again, then led the way out of the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked her.  
"I'm going to bed"  
"Guess i will too then" They walked out into the living room and were on the first step of the stairs when another crack of thunder sounded, then a huge bolt of lightning. Then the power went out. Bulma managed a snip of a scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.   
"Don't scream again, woman. My ears can't take it." Vegeta told her. Bulma couldn't see his face, but she knew he was rolling his eyes, thinking "Women are such pathetic bakas" or something like that. 


	4. In the dark! in the dark! in the dark!

            "Alright woman, just chill out.  Its not like you've ever been in the dark before." Vegeta ordered, taking his hand off her mouth.  Bulma took a breath of air and calmed down.   Then she immediately threw her arms around Vegeta's neck.  "What are you doing?"  Vegeta asked, slightly disturbed.  "I'm scared of thunder storms" Bulma admitted, looking up at him.  Vegeta couldn't see her, but he could sence the fear in her voice.  "Women are so weak..." he muttered, slowly finding the step below him.  "Bulma would you let go of me?" he pulled her arms off him, more ordering than asking.  Vegeta grabbed her arm and dragged her down the step unto the floor, with Bulma whimpering about the storm.  Vegeta put his free hand out, careful not to ram into anything as he and the whimpering Bulma made their way across the room. 

            "Vegeta where are you going?"

            "Back to the kitchen so we can get a flashlight!"

            "But I think we are going in the wrong direction"

            "Well I KNOW we are going in the RIGHT direction! you can't think, you have to know and of course women don't know anything so obviously I am ri-oof!"

            Vegeta crashed into the couch, sending himself and Bulma toppling over backwards.  Vegeta fell first, with Bulma falling nearly on top of him.  The only part of Bulma that hit him was her knee, and it hit him right in the groin.  "FUCK!!!  God my balls!" Vegeta yelled, rolling over and curling up into a ball.  "Whoops.  Well, I told you we were going the wrong way." Bulma said, not sounding very sympathetic.  "I don't think I can move..." Vegeta whined, his voice slightly higher than normal.  

            "Oh you will surely survive.  Now be a man and get up!"  Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet, still wincing in pain.  "Alright woman.  Since you're so sure you know the way to the kitchen, be my guest."  Bulma rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the tail of his shirt, and dragged him in the opposite direction they had been going in.  When they entered the kitchen, Bulma felt her way through the first drawer and pulled out a flashlight.  She clicked it on and shined it in Vegeta's eyes.  "Ow you stupid baka! I am going to need my eyesight sometime in the future!" Vegeta said annoyed, tearing the flashlight out of her hand.  

            "You have no sense of humor whatsoever." Bulma commented, letting go of him and wrenching the flashlight back.

            " You have no right to try to be humorous." Vegeta retorted, pulling the flashlight from her yet again.

            "And you need to lighten up!"  Bulma said back, tugging the flashlight out of Vegeta's grasp.

            "And you need to quit taking the flashlight from me!" Vegeta said, yanking it away from her.

            "Hey I had it first!" Bulma yelled, trying to pull it away from him.  This time Vegeta held on tighter, and Bulma had no way of getting it out of his hands.  She turned away from him and crossed her arms in front of her, defeated.  

            "Now, woman, where do you keep that contraption that fixes the lights?"  Vegeta asked, twirling the flashlight to gloat.

            "You mean the power box? Downstairs in the laundry room."  Bulma answered, still not looking at him.  

            "Go fix it."

            Bulma then turned around.

            "What? why me Vegeta? your the one that just HAD to have the flashlight."

            Vegeta threw the flashlight to her, which she caught easily.  

            "Well I don't think I should have to go down by myself."

            "Why? Are you afraid the big bad boogie man is gonna get you?"

            Just then, thunder crashed, shaking the house.

            "Yes.  I am actually." Bulma answered smoothly.  Vegeta rolled his eyes.

            "Oh alright fine you weakling.  Come on we don't have all day"

Bulma led the way to the basement with Vegeta following her, aggrivated.

            "Well where is the room where you clean the clothing you humans wear?" Vegeta asked.  Bulma rolled her eyes.  "You wear the clothes to, veggietarian or whatever type you are.  We earthlings wear clothes all the time.  What did you wear before you came here? Fig leaves?"  Vegeta's face reddened slightly.  "No, onna, we wore armor.  Not cloth like things that you wear and force me to wear."   

            "Well I dont think that the vacuum cleaner or anything in our house is going to want to spar anytime soon, so armor isnt exactly needed." Bulma answered.  Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it and uttered a "humph"  

            "Ah-ha!  Found it!" Bulma said triumphantly, pulling the door open to the laundry room and spotting the power box.

            "Do you know how to do that woman?"  Vegeta asked, shining the flashlight on the power box then at Bulma.   "Yes I do." she answered, and she began to press buttons.  "There.  The lights should be on any second."

            Vegeta and Bulma stood there for about 45 seconds before Vegeta ran out of patience. 

            "Well? Why ain't it working?"   Bulma inspected the box.  "I really dont know actually.  Let me try again."  and she pressed the same pattern of buttons.  She waited a few seconds, then did it again.

            "Alright woman what is wrong with the fucking thing?"  Vegeta asked, irritated.  "It should be working!  I don't know why it won't do it!"  Bulma exclaimed, slamming the box shut.   "well at least we have the flashlight"  And as if that was meant to happen, the flashlight faded, and went out.

(AN:  Bulma and Vegeta stomp over to where Washu the Goddess is evilly typing:  Bulma: What are you doing??  Vegeta: yeah you can't make a fool of a saiyan!  Washu: oh shut up both of you!  Vegeta: you can't tell me what to do!  Bulma: C'mon washu! that is so old! I mean, who wasn't going to guess that as soon as I said that the light was going to go out?  Washu: so I'm original what can I say  Vegeta: so what happens now?  Bulma: don't tell me vegeta and I fall in love.  I mean, he has been eating greenies all day.  You think I really want to kiss him?  Vegeta: hey! that isnt very nice!  Washu: Well bulma if you want to continue writing this, ill take your place!  Bulma: do you want left over greenie breath after kissing him?  Washu: you have a point.  Vegeta: I have never felt so unwanted!  ::runs off bawling::  Washu:  wow.  I never knew he was so sensitive.  Bulma: yeah.  You should see him when we watch Days of our lives  Washu:  well I had better continue the story.  VEGETA COME BACK!  )))))))  OK intermission over!


	5. Anguished love

            "Damn" vegeta cursed, putting his hand on his face.  Bulma felt around in front of her until she grasped Vegeta's collar.

            "there you are" Bulma said, with a sigh of relief.

            "what? Did you think I would just dissapear into thin air?" he snapped, pulling away from her.

            "Can't you flare up your ki or something and light this place a little bit?" Bulma suggested.

            "For once, you have an idea that isnt entirely stupid" Vegeta commented, powering up a little.  a white-blue flame protruded the darkness, allowing Bulma and Vegeta to see.

            "Now follow me, theres another circuit breaker in the back room with the laundry stuff" Bulma said, leading the way near the back of the basement.  She opened the dusty door and pulled on Vegeta's arm, lighting her way towards the breaker. Unhearably, the heavy door behind them slid shut.   She opened the box and fumbled with it, only to discover it had fused out as well.

            "Shit!  this is not fair" Bulma muttered, slamming the box shut.

            "Woman, that door doesnt lock from the outside, does it?" Vegeta interuppted.

            "Yeah, it does why do you- FUCK!" She exclaimed, seeing their way out was now a dead end.

            "I'm going to blast it!" Vegeta said, a ki ball forming in his palm.  Bulma grabbed his arm down in a hurry.  

            "oh no your not! this is one area of the house you havent destroyed!  if this means we sit here in the dark until mom and dad get home, fine! but I dont want  my basemant torn to pieces!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

            Vegeta growled in anger. 

            "uuurrrrrrrrr FINE!  Fine, onna" he agreed, leaning against the washer.  Bulma pulled herself up on the dryer and sat down on top of it. a minute passed in near silence, the only sound was of Vegeta's blue-white light, penetrating the black room.  Vegeta thought hard, trying to lose himself in meditation.  This room, this darkness, it returned unwanted memories.....

            "You want to know what's happened to your dear, dear father?" Freiza growled, grabbing the 8 year old Vegeta around the neck and giving it a sharp tug. "Hes dead! thats right, little Vegeta, your big brave father died for his planet! And for what? Nothing! because your dear Vegeta-sei IS GONE!" Freiza roared, laughing, his voice full of cheap thrill and malice.  Vegeta struggled to get out of Frieza's grasp as tears started to well in his young eyes.

            "Father.....my father...no.."

            "To late boy, now get in that cell!" Frieza demanded, tossing the battered child into a dark cold cell with moss and spiderwebs at every corner.  He slammed the heavy door shut, leaving the young boy alone in the darkness.

            "No! don't leave me here! I want my Father! bring me back my Father right now! you hear me??? I hate you!" The young Vegeta raged, pounding his fists on the cold cement, losing his control.

            "I hate you" Vegeta whispered, blinking back tears at the painful memory.  Bulma looked at him strangely.

            "Vegeta? you ok?" she asked, leaning towards him a little.  Vegeta quickly wiped his face, trying to remove the look of strained pain.

            "Nothing woman, im fine" Vegeta said gruffly, his voice catching a little.  Bulma looked concerned as she scooted over to sit on the washer with him.    Vegeta wouldnt look at her as he gave up trying to stop the tears.  One by one they fell, down his face and splashing on his knees.

            "no, vegeta, no your not fine" Bulma said softly, putting her hand on his chin and turned his face towards her.

            "leave me alone" he mumbled, pulling away from her.  He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees.  His back heaved, and Bulma knew he was lying right through his teeth.

            "Vegeta? Whats that matter?" she asked alertedly, staring at the broken down saiyan-no ouji.

            "Leave me alone!" he snapped at her, raising his head.  His eyes were pouring out silent tears, but he still managed to control his voice.

            "No. Something is wrong!" Bulma insisted, coming closer to him again.  Vegeta ignored her and placed his head down again.  Bulma then realized she wasnt going to be able to get through to him by talking.  She crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his back from behind.  Vegeta looked up sharply, staring at her out of the corner of his eye.  Bulma pulled his hands away from his knees and pushed his legs down so they were dangling again.  She went to his side and wrapped him in her arms, his head against her breast.   Slowly she rocked him, the way she imagined rocking a baby.  Vegeta allowed her to do that, for some unknown reason, it calmed him.

            "Shh...its ok...its ok..." Bulma whispered against his forehead, kissing it lightly.  Now she wasn't thinking the man was vegeta, but a broken saiyan who needed comfort.  Vegeta sat up after a minute, and stared at her. his eyes had stopped watering, and tear stains were beginning to dry on his face.

            "Why did you do that?" he said softly.

            'Because you needed someone to hold you" Bulma whispered back, wiping a tear away that had started to fall from her eye.

            "Why are you crying?" Vegeta muttered, glaring at her, as if she had no business doing any of the sort.

            "Because seeing you cry makes me want to cry" she admitted, looking away from him. Vegeta was struck with a feeling that had never overtaken him before.  Seeing him in pain....caused her pain?

            "why?" he asked, catching her gaze.  Bulma thought about if for a minute.  Why did it cause her pain?

            "I--i really don't know....maybe its because----because---" she stuttered, trying to put her words in order.

            "Because you love me?" Vegeta asked, almost innocently.  Bulma looked at him strangely.  She was quiet for a long time.  Vegeta looked away, in all his vulnerability, he realized that what he said was incredibly stupid, how could he ever ask something like th-

            "Yes" a voice whispered, breaking his thoughts.

            "nani?" he asked Bulma, looking towards her.

            "i--i--i do love you" Bulma said softly, looking down, embarrased. Vegeta took her words in slowly.  She loved him??  he reached his hand over and cupped her face, turning it to his.

            "I've.....I've never really been loved before" he admitted, his face still expressionless.

            "What about your father?" Bulma questioned.

            "He was the only one....but he was taken away from me" Vegeta whispered, eyes welling with tears again.  Bulma sat up and threw her arms around the saiyan no ouji, 

            "Oh Vegeta! please don't cry! I don't want you to cry...it causes me so much pain that I dont know what to do...please.." Bulma begged, muffled by his shoulder.  Vegeta didnt return her embrace, but meerly lay his head in the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. Bulma pulled away to face him, her eyes full of confusion.

            "Vegeta...have you ever loved anyone before?"  Vegeta looked wistful at her question.  He carefully slipped an arm around her waist, trying not to seem to forward.

            "My father......and you" he whispered the last part, Bulma couldn't hardly hear him, But she did.  Of an entire universe, she was the one Vegeta had fallen in love with.  She was still struggling with the concept that Vegeta had fallen for her when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek, nuzzling it momentarily.

            "I know its awkward, but i've always wanted to do this" Vegeta murmured against her skin, kissing it again.  Bulma smiled a little and entwined her fingers with Vegeta's.

            "And I know this is awkward, but i've always wanted to do this-" Bulma said.  She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, hard. Vegeta was quite stunned, and was unable to respond.  When she pulled away, Vegeta's eyes were wide open, and he was staring somewhere between mercury and venus (off very far!).

            "First kiss huh?" Bulma giggled, running her hand down his jawbone.  Vegeta didnt respond.

            "Yeah, I figured. Now, lets try again, with more gusto!" bulma instructed, smacking vegeta on the shoulder to wake him up out of la la land.  Vegeta shook his head and about regained his sences, when all of a sudden Bulma was kissing him again, trying to ease him into it.  Vegeta loved the feeling of her lips on his.  He moved his lips against hers so that she could slide her tongue into his mouth.  He did the same to her, and they kissed passionately for a few seconds, before Vegeta slowly pulled away.  Bulma licked her lips.

            "yummy" she grinned, snuggling into Vegeta's shoulder.    Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma, laying his head on hers.  his tail had a mind of its own, wrapping itself around Bulma's waist tightly.  They fell asleep in each others embrace, in the dark, the storm raging outside.


	6. The dangerous game of flirting!

            "Bulma? Vegeta? What are you two doing in here?" Mrs. Briefs asked, pulling the door open to the laundry room.  Bulma was leaning against the wall, still sitting on the dryer, vegeta sitting on the washer, his tail still securely around Bulma's waist.

            Vegeta awoke with a start, quickly giving his tail a quick tug, telling it to get off Bulma.  Bulma closely followed his wake, sitting up more and rubbing her eyes.

            "mom! so glad you came down here-me and Vegeta got locked down here...sort of an issue you know.." she mumbled sleepily, stretching her arms and legs.

            "Well, you can come out now!" Mrs. brief said cheerfully, and then went back upstairs. Vegeta looked to bulma, then leaned in for a kiss.  Bulma leaned in too, and they whacked noses.

            "Ow!"

            "Shit!"

            "Lets try that again. You stay still, I'll do the moving" Bulma instructed.  Vegeta glared at her, but his expression didnt last long once Bulma was kissing him.  She crawled up on him and straddled his hips, arms thrown casually over his shoulders.  Vegeta's hands rested on her waist, and his tail flicked crazily back and forth, loving the tingles Bulma was sending down the saiyan's spine.  Bulma ended the kiss, then hopped down from the dryer.

            "Woman...hold up" Vegeta said, touching her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

            "Yeah?"

            "Can you...sort of...keep this between you and me?" Vegeta requested, a worried look on his face.  Bulma understood.

            "yeah, sure. not a problem......" her thoughts began to trail into....Yamucha.

            "oh my God what have I done"

            "what? What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

            "yamucha"

            "shit"

**********

BUNCH OF BORING STUFF THAT I DON'T WANNA WRITE! Lets just assume bulma broke up with yamucha ok? Its too boring to write about.

*********

Meanwhile, Bulma and vegeta are dating, but they don't want anybody to know.  one day, they are eating with Bulma's parents, and Vegeta decides to be a little mischievous.

            Mrs. Briefs set the table, 4 spots.  Bulma came into the room, sniffing the air.

            "Hey mom, what are you doing?"

            "Well I figured you and Vegeta could join your father and I for dinner!" Mrs brief giggled.

            "oh...ok, I guess Vegeta would do that...i hope you made enough food!"Bulma warned, going upstairs to tell vegeta.

"what I dont wanna!" Vegeta protested, sitting down on his bed.  Bulma sat on his lap and trailed her fingers down his face, giving her puppy dog eyes.

            "oh I know you don't, poor thing…being made to eat with civilized beings....its such a tragedy..."

            "ok ok I get your point woman!" Vegeta grumbled, laying his head on her shoulder.

            "So you'll come down?"

            "Yes, fine, but woman, you are going to pay for this" Vegeta threatened.

            'Yeah yeah, ok ok, whatever you say!" Bulma winked at him, then bounded out of his room.  Vegeta smirked, already plotting.

~~~

"Hey dad, pass the peas" Bulma requested.  They sat at the round dinner table, Vegeta across from her, and her parents at either ends of the table.

            "Sure" Dr. Briefs said, handing her the bowl.  Bulma dished herself up, then glanced across at Vegeta, who was inhaling his food.

            'vegeta...slow down. You might actually taste some of that" Bulma joked.

Vegeta looked up at her, and glared.

            "oh vegeta, your so handsome!" Mrs. Breif giggled randomly.  Dr. Brief just ate.  Bulma was cutting some more steak when she felt something on her ankle, rubbing against it. She knew right then it was Vegeta's foot.  It slid up her ankle to her leg, rubbing up and down slowly.  Bulma squirmed in her chair, pulling her legs back.  She glared at Vegeta, who just smirked at her. he didn't attempt to do it for a few minutes, so Bulma put her legs back in the position they were in before, hoping vegeta wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, he did.  He ran his foot up her leg, circling it and going all the way up to her calf before descending to her toes again.  This was driving Bulma crazy.  Vegeta chuckled lightly at her irritated expression, and shoved more food in his mouth.  

            *pay back* Bulma thought wickedly, scooting her chair back.

            'I think I am going to get out that cherry pie for desert" She announced to her parents.  she went to Vegeta's side of the table, and put her head really close to his ear.

            "Would you-" she started. She reached down to the back of the open-backed chair, and started rubbing the coarse fur of his tail the wrong way, and it was near the start of his tail, and Bulma had learned that it aroused him greatly.

            "like some?" she finished, grinning evilly, rubbing the fur even harder.  Vegeta jolted forward in his chair, gripping the table hard.  he gasped for breath, his eyes dilating as bulma continued her assault.  mrs. brief and dr. brief had no idea as to what Bulma was doing, and remained oblivious.  Bulma giggled, stopped screwing with his tail, and wandered into the kitchen.

            "i'll take that as a yes Vegeta!" she called, laughing.  Vegeta regained his composure, slammed his chair back, and stomped into the kitchen, tail flicking agitatedly behind him.  He calmly shut the kitchen door behind him, and shoved Bulma against the wall.

            "you are playing a very dangerous game, woman" he growled at her.  Bulma just stood there.

            "What are you going to do....kill me?" she teased, a smile dancing in her eyes.  Vegeta growled at her, then kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his heated tongue.  Bulma kissed him back desperately, wanting to savour the taste of him.  Vegeta slid his hands up her shirt, feeling her smooth bare back.  Bulma held his face in her hands, never wanting to let him go.  Mrs. brief and dr. brief creaked open the door upon hearing all the commotion coming from that area of the house.

            "I think they like each other!" Mrs. brief giggled.  Dr. Brief wondered if he somehow managed to switch his wife's brain with a turtle during one of his experiments that had malfunctioned.


	7. Sugary sweetness

The next morning, Bulma awoke in Vegeta's bed, Vegeta's on his belly next to her.  They hadn't made love, just held each other until they fell asleep.  There was something about their relationship that Bulma couldn't quite put her finger on.  Something that made her not want to have sex with him.  Not that she didnt, she would make love to him in a minute, but something about how they didn't HAVE to make love to PROVE their love.  Bulma liked that, and was sure Vegeta did too.  She draped her arms over Vegeta's back, and lay her head on  his shoulder blade, kissing it lightly.  Vegeta purred loudly in his sleep, rolling over and pulling her into his arms against his chest.  He remained asleep as he nuzzled his chin against her hair, snuggling in.  Bulma closed her eyes, and started to drift away.  She hadn't felt anything quite like this before. It was better than anything, even sex.  being held by a man who's heart was cold, but warmed by her.  It made her feel good about herself.

            "you make me feel good about myself" Vegeta murmured against her hair, as if reading her thoughts.  Bulma glanced up at the now obviously awake saiyan.

            "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" she whispered, inhaling his musky scent as she buried her head in his warm chest.  Vegeta didn't respond verbally.  He wrapped his tail around her leg and pulled her closer.  He began to purr, this time not stopping.  Bulma could feel the purr pulsating deep in his throat against her.

            "You are so warm...so warm..." Bulma mumbled incoherently, dozing off in her saiyan's arms.  Vegeta felt her nod off, then took that time to say to her while she wasn't conscience, "your love is what's warming me"

THE END!!!


End file.
